The Game Begins Anew
by Arian Eripmav
Summary: The Story is set 21 years after the Long Night and although several Characters did die there were those who managed to survive the Game of Thrones and the Winds of Winter to see a Dream of Spring. And now though the seasons have been benevolent, the current summer has lasted a little too long. Autumn sets in and Winter is fast approaching who will win the new Game of Thrones. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game Begins Anew**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Princess of the North**

* * *

><p>Wind coursed through her long dark hair as she flew south to the centre of the Northern Kingdom.<p>

Astride on her dragon, Princess Rhaenys Snow-Targaryen daughter of Jon Snow, the King at the Wall and Lord Protector of the Free Folk surged towards her destination as soon as she caught sight of the Great Castle on the Horizon.

It was Winterfell, the Great Castle where her father had grown up to become the man that she knew and loved.

She gently tugged at her dragon's reigns to bring him to a lower altitude.

She felt Veraxes rumble beneath her. A faint growl escaped past his fangs as he obeyed her gentle nudge and command.

Rhaenys dropped enough altitude so that the Guards on the Hightower and the Watchtowers could easily recognize her on the back of her dragon without the use of a spy glass.

As soon as she crossed the first Guard Tower she heard the blow of a conch horn. She heard it blow Once, Twice, Thrice and then again for the Fourth and Final time. Blowing the horn four times was a signal that a Friendly visitor had arrived, a visitor of an Important Rank and Station.

On an impulse, she urged Veraxes lower so she could see the newly built streets and buildings of Winter Town which was now capable of housing over a hundred-thousand people. If Winterfell and the North had prospered, Winter Town in itself had grown exponentially becoming the centre of trade, commerce and arts for the People of the North.

She flew low enough to see the cobbled streets lined with merchant shops and food carts, with people going about their business. She stared at sight of Winterfell Castle built anew from the ashes and destruction of war.

As she flew over the streets, she saw the northerners streaming out into the wide-areas cheering for their Dragon Princess. "Princess of the North" she heard them call her as they cheered for her. Hovering above the gathered crowd, she waved to them as they broke into applause and their cheering loudened.

With a smile that could kill, she waved at the gathered crowds one last time before she made her way to the Godswood of Winterfell. She flew over the thirty-foot tall outer wall of Winterfell Castle and over the ancient trees that had stood in the Godswood for millennia and descended into a courtyard which had been specially built for visiting dragon riders by the her aunt, The Queen of the Northern Empire.

As she descended into the courtyard, she recognized several people waiting to welcome her.

Rhaenys dismounted as soon as Veraxes large claws touched ground, and fell into a deep courtesy in front of the Queen.

"Rise Princess Rhaenys" her aunt said, stepping forward and embracing her.

Rhaenys snaked her arms around her aunt and gave her a warm hug as well. Rhaenys held her aunt, the Queen in high esteem and loved her very much. It was her aunt who had christened her with the title, "Princess of the North".

As they drew apart, Rhaenys took a good look at her aunt.

Queen Sansa was a fine, regal woman who stood straight with an air of pride coursing through her. Her eyes were cold as ice but the smile which she reserved for a few induced a sense of warmth in the person who received them. The Queen although getting close to her middle ages had kept herself in good health and the only thing that betrayed her age were the few wise lines at the corner of her bright-blue Tully eyes.

"Come my child, I believe you are a little cold. You have had a long journey." She said, with a warm smile. She looked to her hand-maidens and summoned the two in-front of the entourage forward. While one of them held a shawl made of fine white wool, the other one held a cloak made of fur from the skin of an Ice Bear.

Taking the garments one at a time from the handmaidens, Sansa fastened the Cloak at her neck and then draped the shawl around her shoulders. Rhaenys instantly felt warm but what was surprising was that she didn't know she was even cold.

"Come my daughter, we have much to discuss." Sansa said to Rhaenys and the two women fell in step with each other making their way to the Black Pool on the banks of which stood the Weirwood.

Rhaenys knew they weren't alone, maintaining a respectable distance from them were two members of Sansa's Queen's guard more commonly known as the Winter Knights.

"It's been a long time since you visited us." Sansa spoke, "and while I know that you'd come see us during any opportunity that you get, I know for a fact that this isn't a familial visit."

Rhaenys remained silent. May be Sansa did have an inkling as to why she was here in Winterfell.

"I received a raven from your father less than a Moon's turn ago" Sansa continued, "He said that he could feel a chill in his bones just like the last time when the long winter came upon us."

This time Rhaenys didn't keep her silence, "Do you feel the same?" Rhaenys asked her aunt.

Sansa looked to her for a split second and without her uttering a single word, Rhaenys knew that her aunt and her father felt the same.

"We haven't had a long winter in about two decades now. What we feel doesn't necessarily signify the return of the Others, it just signifies that this time around the Winter is going to be a harsh and long one." Sansa spoke with a sense of finality in her voice and Rhaenys simply nodded.

The two women soon reached the ancient Weirwood that had stood at the centre of the Godswood for several millennia, its haunting eyes marred with tears of blood red sap.

Sansa knelt before the Weirwood and Rhaenys followed suit. With a silent prayer on her lips, Rhaenys felt the Godswood come alive. The rustling of leaves and the whistling wind echoed in her head. Frightened, she opened her eyes which she didn't remember closing.

"What is it?" Sansa asked Rhaenys, the former's hand firm on the latter's shoulder.

Rhaenys thought for a moment before shaking her head, "It's nothing, Aunt Sansa." And with a smile on her lips she further added, "I think riding Veraxes has tired me out."

Sansa simply nodded before summoning one of her guards and two hand-maidens to herself. Addressing the guard, she said "The Princess is tired; please escort her to her chambers."

The guard nodded and with a final hug, Sansa left Rhaenys in their company to be escorted to the castle. Rhaenys watched her aunt turn her back to her and walk deeper into the Godswood. When she finally lost sight of her, she turned to her hand-maidens and the Winter Knight to whose care she had been given into.

Familiar with the Godswood and even more so with Winterfell Castle, Rhaenys began making her way out of the Godswood and to her own personal chambers. The Knight fell in step beside her while the handmaidens maintained a respectful distance, fully aware that the Princess didn't need ushering.

"Have Princes Robb and Eddard come back from their visit to Bear Island?" she asked the Knight.

"No, My Lady" The Knight answered, his voice polite for that of a Northman.

"You are from the lands beyond the Neck aren't you?" Rhaenys asked him "and please call me Rhaenys".

She felt the knight smile and stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You remind me of someone Lady Rhaenys." He said, his voice sounding as if his mind was deep in reminiscence.

"May I ask who, Ser…?" Rhaenys then realized she didn't even know his name.

"Ser Podrick Payne" He said, answering her unasked question and before Rhaenys could say anything else, "And the answer to the question you did ask: the person who you just reminded me of is your aunt Arya Stark" he said, a wide smile spread across his face.

Rhaenys was taken aback for a moment and she came to a sudden halt. The Knight too stopped a step ahead of her.

"You are Ser Podrick Payne?" She asked bewildered at the thought of being face to face with a man about whom she had heard stories of as a child.

"Yes", the Knight said removing his silver-plated iron helm.

He looked just as the stories had described him; an oval face with a square jaw, dark brown eyes and a warm smile. His dark hair was cut short and cropped at the sides. He had wide shoulders and from the look of it well-muscled strong arms.

Her father had once told him that Ser Podrick was one of the best swordsmen he had ever come across.

"Are you alright Princess Rhaenys, it seems to me that you might need a Maester's service." The knight said, concern showing on his face.

It took Rhaenys more than a few moments but she did manage to compose herself, "I'm absolutely fine Ser Podrick."

"Are you sure" He asked her, with a look in his eye as if he knew she was hiding something.

Rhaenys nodded and averted her eyes from meeting his.

From there on, the company walked in silence till they reached Rhaenys' chambers where Ser Podrick bowed to her before leaving her in the company of the handmaidens.

"Would you like me to send someone to escort you to the Feast tonight?" he asked Rhaenys as he began to walk away from her chamber doors.

"Yes, that'd be great." She said and with that final exchange the Winter Knight gave her a final smile, donned his helm and walked away.

Much later Rhaenys realized she hadn't asked why the feast was being held.

She turned to one of her hand-maidens who were preparing her bath, "Do any of you know why the feast is being held?"

One of them, a girl no older then fourteen with large doe shaped eyes and dark black hair looked up and answered, "Your Grace, the feast is being held in honour of Joy Hill of House Lannister."

At that moment something changed. A fire began to course through her veins, a fire that was like no other. A fire confined within ice.

She now knew why her father had sent her here. She now knew her purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The SYOC is still open. If anyone is still interested in sending in characters please pick the OC form from My Profile and read the instructions and background given below::

Well Guys! As the title states this is an SYOC and given below are the houses for which you may send your characters:

**House Snow-Targaryen of the North**

**Arms: A White Dragon and Direwolf on a Field of Black**

**Prince Jon & Princess Val Snow Targaryen**

House Targaryen of the North controls the Lands beyond the wall, the castles on the Wall that still stand after the Battle of Dawn and the Lands of the Old and New Gift.

Eastwatch-by-the Sea is the biggest settlement with hundreds of free folk families settled around the old castle and northern-most port.

The biggest town is Hard Home where the majority of wildlings retreated to after the Battle of the Wall and several managed to stay safe during the battle of dawn. It is said that the runes protected the Wildlings from the White Walkers and their wights.

The seat of House Snow-Targaryen is Castle Black during the winters and a re-built colossal fortress on the Fist of the First Men during the spring and summer months.

Important Houses are House White Mask of Queensgate and House Giantsbane of Oakenshield. House Thenn lives far in the North, in a valley shielded from winter by high mountains and natural geo-thermal energy below the ground.

**SYOCs open for:**

**1. ****1 Daughter from House Snow-Targaryen. (Only the daughters can have dragons)**

_** Accepted Characters:**_

Prince Drago Snow-Targaryen - Submitted by King James10158

Princess Rhaenys Snow-Targaryen (Dragon's Name: Veraxes) - Submitted by TheNightGirl

Prince Quaryn Snow-Targaryen - Submitted by sgt2x4

**2. ****1 Son and 1 Daughter from House Thenn. (All Places Open)**

**House Targaryen of the Crownlands**

**Queen Daenerys Targaryen**

**Prince Aegon and Elia (Sand) Targaryen**

The Crownlands is the Governing power of the Iron Islands, the Westerlands, the Stormlands, the Reach, Dorne, the Stepstones and the Houses of the Narrow Sea.

Queen Daenerys rules as the Lady Protector of the Targaryen Empire but is yet to name an Heir.

**SYOCs Open for:**

**1. 1**** daughter of Queen Daenerys. (Only the daughters can have dragons)**

**_** Accepted Characters:**_**

Princess Valaena Targaryen (Dragon's Name: Valarr) - Submitted by Aelia Lestrange

Prince Daerion Targaryen - Submitted by Suspicion's Curiosity

Prince Alistair Targaryen - Submitted by Silverstone007

**2. 1**** son and 1 daughter of Prince Aegon and Princess Elia of House Targaryen. (Only the daughters can have dragons)**

_** Accepted Characters:**_

Prince Jacaerys Targaryen - Submitted by Suspicion's Curiosity

**Kingdom of the North**

**Queen Sansa of Winterfell**

**Lord Rickon Stark and Lady Lyanna Mormont of the North**

**Lord Robin Arryn of the Vale**

**Lord Edmure Tully and Lady Myranda Royce of the Riverlands**

Bonded by the Alliance of the North and under the rule of Sansa Stark, the North quickly developed and grew in strength faster than the Targaryen Empire after the Battle of Dawn.

With several new towns on the Stony Shore and expansion of White Harbour and Widow's Watch into large cities, the North has prospered under the Ice Queen's rule.

The Northern Kingdom comprises of the North, the Kingdom of the Vale and the Riverlands Houses North of the Trident and the Tumblestone. However House Piper of Pinkmaiden and House Bracken of Stone Hedge also remain ardent supporters of the North even though they come under the dominion of the Targaryen Empire.

**SYOCs open for**

**1. Both Sons Finalized**

_** Accepted Characters:**_

Prince Robb Stark (Direwolf Name: Artos) - Submitted by lady terr

Prince Eddard Stark - Submitted by Alina Royce

**2. ****3 Sons and 2 Daughters of Rickon Stark**

**3. ****2 Daughters of House Tully**

**And Now, Two new Houses have characters open for Submission:**

**House Lannister**

**Lord Tyrion Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands**

**Ser Martyn Lannister, Ser Tyrek Lannister, Lady Janei Lannister and Joy Hill**

House Lannister might have fallen from power but over the years it has been growing strong once again. Mines of Gold, Silver and Iron that were once thought of as over mined and deduced to have run dry, sprouted wealth again when they were dug even deeper. True, the output wasn't as much as it once was but the mines of Pendric Hills and the Lonely mountains in the southern most part of the Westerlands produce enough metal to allow House Lannister and Westerlands to achieve the strength it once did.

Add to the Gold the intelligence and wisdom of Tyrion Lannister, House Lannister is getting back in the game and this time to put an end to it for once and for all.

**SYOCs Open For:**

**1. One Bastard daughter of Tyrion Lannister**

**2. Two Children of Martyn Lannister and Elena Tyrell**

**House Baratheon (Storm)**

**Arms: A Black Hammer and A Bolt of Lightning on a Field of Fire**

**Lord Gendry Storm and Lady Arya 'Stark' Storm**

**Lady Mya Storm (Robert's Eldest Child) & Lord Edric Storm (Robert's acknowledged Bastard)**

House Baratheon and the Stormlands were in ruins at the end of the war. With its rations and men spent in the war by Stannis in the Battle of the Long Night, it was rumored that the Stormlands would become a part of the Crownlands. However those rumors were squashed when Queen Daenerys had one of her generals Ser Gendry of Hollow Hill, a bastard of King Robert re-christened as Lord Gendry Storm along with his remaining bastard siblings and gave them the control of the Stormlands for their dedication to her and her cause.

Not everyone agrees with the Queen's decision but there are not many who openly voice their opinion any more, those who did at one point of time didn't live to hear the reason behind her decision.

Under the paramountship of the Storms the Stormlands have recovered but are in no way a power to reckon with.

**SYOC open for:**

**1. Two Sons and One Daughter of Arya and Gendry**

**2. One Son and Daughter of Edric with Obella Sand.**

Please Send the Form via Personal Message and feel free to ask any questions as well... **Where's The Form? It's available on my Profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Wolves of the North<strong>

* * *

><p>The pitter-patter of the gentle autumn drizzle on the ancient tress of the Wolfswood felt like music to Robb's ears. Prince Robb he corrected himself now that he was heading back to Winterfell from his long sojourn at Bear Island.<p>

Robb didn't want to leave, but a Raven in the night from his Queen mother had stirred the entirety of Maege Hall, compelling Robb to start back on his journey to the Northern Capital of Westeros. Now that he was headed back he realized how much he did miss his home and how earnestly he wanted to get back to Winterfell and to his family.

Lost in the music created by the Forest, he was brought back to reality by a loud sneeze from his brother.

Robb turned to find his brother, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Auburn haired and blue-eyed, Eddard resembled their mother more than Robb did himself and that particular thought always seemed to bug him even though he had the traditional Stark look. Looking at his brother always made him wonder about his father. Robb new for certain that he and Ned didn't share the same father but that didn't change the fact that he loved his younger brother more than anything else in the world.

In many ways he was like a father figure to his brother. He disciplined him whenever he fell out of line, showered him with affection whenever he was upset and took every opportunity to teach him whatever he could whenever he could. Robb greatly cared for his brother and was extremely protective of him. He had shielded him from the rampant talks of their mother not taking a consort and the legitimization of her bastards.

Maybe when he was old enough, he'd realize the fact himself but till then Robb felt that for Eddard ignorance would be bliss. Eddard after all was of a gentler nature than him and his mother. This was another thing about his brother that befuddled him to no end.

Robb wondered how his mother fell for a man who was gentle of nature after all she was the Ice Queen of the North; Curt, Sharp and Cold as Winter at times itself. The thought of it baffled him to no ends.

Sighing, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and smiled again when his brother sneezed again louder than before, scaring the pony he was riding on.

"Are you cold, Ned?" Robb asked his brother to which he nodded and said, "I don't like the rain."

Robb pulled the reigns of his Destrier bringing the entire convoy to a halt. Getting down from his Horse, he removed his bear-skin cloak and draped it on his brother's shoulders.

As he draped the cloak over his brother, Ned looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter Pup?" He asked Ned.

"If you give me your cloak, **won't you** catch a cold?" Ned asked Robb, wiping his nose with his hand again.

Robb smiled, "I won't be cold, I have Great-Uncle Brandon's wolf's blood running through me." He said, baring his teeth and snapping his jaws shut like a wolf, earning a laugh from his brother.

Robb flicked the pony's reign and sent his brother forward and signaled one of his mother's Winter Knight's to start moving again.

Getting on to his own mount, Robb headed to the rear of the marching column where Lyanna Mormont and Jorelle Mormont's daughters Dacey and Maege.

"Enjoying the autumn rain Aunt Lyanna" Robb asked his aunt by marriage.

Lyanna made a face, "I wonder if the Queen would allow you to sit the Throne if i cut your cock off" she said with her lips twisted in a smirk

Robb laughed at that and so did the others who had heard the remark.

"Not being with Uncle Rickon seems to have put you in a foul mood Aunt Lyanna" chirped young Dacey Mormont, a warrior much like her namesake.

Lyanna gave her a death stare however not before turning red first.

"And to answer your question _Aunt Lyanna_ I get a feeling that mother would rather make Rhaenys the throne over me." Robb said with a smile playing on his lips.

At this the Mormont women laughed and nodded their heads, all except Lyanna who's frown deepened and brought her steed to a halt. Seeing her Robb too pulled at the reigns of his mount and motioned for the rest of the column to continue on their way

The rest of the column continued to march while Lyanna stood at the same spot with Robb by her side. When the last guard was out of earshot; Lyanna spoke, "You are never to say that again My Prince" she said with a grave tone to her voice, "Never, even in jest" she further added and with that last statement she kicked her mount in the side breaking it into a gentle trot leaving Robb to think on her words.

Robb didn't know what to make out of his aunt's words. What did she even mean, he thought to himself and without giving another thought to his aunt's words he broke his steed into a trot to catch up his aunt and the rest of the marching column.

* * *

><p>The Wall was considered a wonder beyond all. Seven hundred feet tall and forty feet thick at the base and ranging between five to ten feet of thickness at the summit, the Wall was a marvel to behold. It was once manned by the brother's of the Night's Watch who vowed to protect the realm of the Seven Kingdoms from everything that came from beyond the wall.<p>

In the recent times, the Wall was not only being manned by the Free Folk who came from beyond the wall but several hundred acres of land on both sides of the wall was governed, maintained and protected by them as well.

Castle Black, once the most strongest fortification on the Wall and the headquarters of the Night's Watch was now the seat of Prince Jon Snow of House Targaryen and his wife the Wildling Princess and Protector, Val. Together, Jon and Val had governed over the Free Folk, the lands beyond the wall, the people settled on the Gift and the Houses along the wall with an iron hand and benevolence.

In many ways there's was considered a separate kingdom, one much prosperous than the southern kingdoms. With iron one, precious metals, weapons and hides begin exported to several essosi cities and principalities; the lands governed by the Northern branch of House Targaryen had faired much better than their southern counterparts as well.

Jon and Val were well-respected, loved and also feared. Their four children were considered an extension of their parents and the people had high expectation from them, from all of the siblings. And this was something that bothered Quaryn Snow-Targaryen to no end.

Walking at the summit of the wall on top of Castle Black, Quaryn looked over and observed the stillness of the haunted forest which hid the biggest Free Folk settlement under its thick canopy. Maybe I should go and live there, he thought to himself. Maybe the forest would hide me as well.

Sighing, he turned his back on to the forest and made his way to the elevator that'd take him down to the castle. Nodding to the guards he entered the elevator and waited for the other guards who were exchanging duties with their counterparts.

He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard the conch horn blow once, twice and then three times. Like clock work he jumped out of the elevator and ran to the parapets with sword in hand. Soon enough several guards and soldiers joined him each with their weapons drawn and for a moment everything seemed fine.

Quaryn trained his gaze from the base of the wall where the heavy iron portcullis rested to the fringes of the haunted forest and then beyond that where he knew stood the Fist of the First Men. At first it was hard for him to make out what the problem was. Everything seemed fine to him except...except the smoke on the horizon. Smoke coming from beyond the Fist of the First Men.

"Gods know what the Thenn's are up to now?" He heard a voice say from behind him but didn't concentrate at it for a long time as in that moment a loud voice echoed through his ears, _"Follow the Raven" _and that was the last thing he heard before he blacked out and fell on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another new chapter and some more new characters for all of you to enjoy. More northern characters are yet to be revealed and then soon enough it'll be time to head South again.

I received two more submissions, One Rilane Targaryen that takes the last spot available to Dany's kids and I'm proud to announce I have Tyrion's Bastard Child as well.

Submissions are open for the Storms(Arya and Gendy's Kids, other Lannister cousins, the Martells, Garlan Tyrells children and Willas Tyrells son). Form is avaialable on my profile.

Keep the Submissions going and thanks for the Reviews.


End file.
